


Cecil never thought about eggs again

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [26]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos POV, Carlos-centric, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Inhuman, Egg Laying, Egg-PWP, Eggs, M/M, Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), So Wrong It's Right, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Sucking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you like to read about eggs used as toys by fictional characters who may or may not have tentacles, this might be your cup of tea. Also, they are still physically, like, 15 in this, because of the yellow Strex smoke in the last part, so, yeah, that's a thing. </p><p>Read the tags, please<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil never thought about eggs again

**Author's Note:**

> My god I was stupid to make this into single parts. As soon as I'm done I'm turning this into a single work with chapters instead. It was my first fic, I didn't know how things worked, I'm sorry.
> 
> As the summary suggested, don't read this if you aren't ready for the EGGS, TENTACLES, UNDERAGE (sort of) and all the other weird stuff you've come to expect from me. Really, don't.
> 
> ...and, hey, thanks<3

It was a gasp that woke Carlos up. He was lying on his stomach, near the edge of the bed, with his back to Cecil. It was raining outside, and Carlos jumped when a lightning storm rumbled somewhere not far from them. He hadn't ever heard it could rain in Night Vale before. Cecil made a noise behind him, a low moan. Something was clearly going on behind the latino man, and Carlos turned, just in time to see the tip of the big light egg he had laid a week ago disappear into Cecil's body.

Carlos felt his heart raise as his breathing stopped. He looked up at his boyfriend's face. Was he out of his mind? Possessed by something? In pain? Lightning lit up their dark bedroom again. Cecil's face was clearly contorted, but then he let out a whine and Carlos realized that Cecil clearly enjoyed... whatever he was doing.

“Cecil?” Carlos hesitated, and Cecil quickly opened his eyes, black quickly draining into a guilty shade white.

“Carlos, I, I thought you were asleep!”

“I must have woke up, “ Carlos muttered. “Cecil, what are you doing?”

Carlos couldn't help if his voice came out a little pointy. He trusted Cecil, had always, to tell him what was normal and what was not in this town, when to run and when to fight. But this... it was going out on a limb to say Carlos would just accept him playing with their eggs.

Cecil seemed to have gotten his smaller, genital tendrils back, but the rest of him still looked like he did when they had gone to sleep, a dark haired teenager, only with big white eyes and an ashamed expression on his face. He worried his lip and struggled for something to say.

“I, I... When we had our first eggs, I was curious, and they hatched, and I know how worried you are that our new eggs aren't hatching, so I thought, maybe, if I do the same to these eggs, they might hatch too...”

Cecil stopped talking and looked up at Carlos, his regret showing all over his features. His eyes were downcast, and the eldritch being panted heavily. 

“You... what did you do, exactly?” Carlos whispered.

“I'm sorry, I was so exited at the time and you had just had your eggs... nngh...”

Cecil's whole body tensed and shifted. Carlos glanced down, still not quite believing what he was seeing. Cecil's stomach were protruding and swollen, constricting the radio host's movements. Cecil laid a hand on his abdomen and exhaled. A new flash lit up the room and showed he didn't look as pleased anymore.

“...I just thought it looked... neat.”

Carlos really tried, he did. He thought about how improper it was, that the eggs was potential people and such. But he had always had a soft spot for Cecil. He couldn't stay mad at him more than he could stop the moon from rising. Maybe it was the eerie sound of rain and lightning in the desert, or maybe Night Vale had finally made him insane. Either way, Carlos chose to creep closer instead of pulling away, leaning in to shoot another glance at Cecil's distended belly. The eldritch boy had looked pretty pleased just a few moments ago. Something about it made Carlos' own insides churn, and he slowly looked up at Cecil.

“What does it feel like?” he said, trying to understand.

Cecil turned his head towards Carlos, eyes surprised and a little hopeful. 

“You aren't going to leave?” he said, and then a flash shone up his face as he groaned again. “I would have told you, if I didn't thought this would had made you hate me, that's why I wanted to do it while you were asleep.”

“I understand, Cecil,” Carlos said in his nicest voice. He glanced again down Cecil's body, it was like he couldn't quite take his eyes from his pregnant-looking boyfriend. Cecil arched his back as a new pulse ripped through his body. 

“Oh Carlos,” Cecil sighed, “you are seriously the best scientist boyfriend a guy could ever have.”

Carlos smiled, but then he took a closer look at Cecil and frowned. His boyfriend seemed to be in some sort of trouble, or he wouldn't pant so much. As Cecil clutched his belly and groaned, Carlos frowned.

“What is it?”

“I just, I don't know how to get them out,” Cecil said, and Carlos could hear how embarrassed he was.

“Well, how did you get them inside in the first place?” 

Cecil's tendrils convulsed, glistening with lubricant. Carlos probably would be the first to admit how much he missed them. 

“I was just thinking about the other time I did it, and about you, and it was fairly... easy,” Cecil explained, rubbing his bumpy stomach. “Well, the big one was a little difficult. The small ones were just really... slippery.” 

Carlos swallowed. It was something in the low, hypnotizing way Cecil spoke about the eggs that made him wish he had woken up earlier. He had been groggy for days after the first laying, so he wasn't really surprised he hadn't noticed Cecil stuffing himself with their eggs. Without thinking about it, he curiously touched Cecil's belly with his fingers, feeling the eggs stretching the skin. 

“What can I do?” he asked, dragging his fingers deliberately slow over the taut stomach. 

Cecil stopped breathing for a second and then began to pant even heavier. His eyes were downcast as he moaned a little. Carlos smiled as he kept rubbing the eldrich being's abdomen in slow circular motions. 

“Something like this?” he whispered in Cecil's ear. 

“Oh yes, very much something like that,” Cecil gasped. 

Carlos moved his circles out and in again, and then further down. The familiar tendrils welcomed him, dragged him inside their writhing center. Cecil arched up against him as his hand slid inside, finding soft flesh, stretched to the peak of it's capacity. Further in than he had anticipated, he felt the hard, pitted texture of the egg. He carefully pushed at it with his fingertips, and Cecil let out a low whine.

“It's stuck in there good, isn't it?” Carlos whispered, fascinated against his better judgement.

“Uh-hu.” 

Carlos watched Cecil's breathing slow down a bit. Cecil must have been really turned on to get the big egg so far into himself. The scientist touched his otherwordly boyfriend's belly again. He could feel the bumps under his skin, and the tip of the big egg pressing upward under his palm. When he had been pregnant, he had been filled with fluids, which had made him heavy but also more comfortable than he imagined Cecil right now, dry and tensed up. Carlos suddenly wanted to see Cecil as aroused before, feel his wetness cover his fingers, see the eggs be released from him into his hands. 

Carlos' tongue came out to lick his lips, before he shot Cecil a mischievous glance. Cecil gave him a nervous look, but Carlos had already slid down between his legs. 

“Oh, wait, it's kind of sensitive,” Cecil protested faintly.

Carlos got in close to the writhing tentacles and just breathed, very deliberately, on Cecil's flush opening. Cecil shivered through his whole body and then became limp, except for his hands who grabbed the sheets tightly. His tendrils stopped writhing and curled in on themselves by the second, open mouthed gust of air. Carlos smiled at the sigh that escaped Cecil's mouth, before licking a strip right across his boyfriend's sex. 

This time, all of Cecil curled up, his chin seemed to will itself up at the ceiling and his knees touched against his abdomen.

“Aah,” Cecil breathed like he hadn't seen air in a while. “S-so good...”

Carlos licked at his boyfriend again, seeing his tendrils unfurl one by one, the salty taste less potent each time. As soon as Cecil seemed a little more moist, Carlos started sucking the tendrils, taking one or several in his mouth at the same time. After a while they dared extend themselves a bit, explore more of his facial cavity. Some of them reached down his throat, and rubbed appreciatively inside him. Carlos had really missed it, the feel and smell of Cecil's appendages. He really had the most interesting boyfriend, even when he stuffed himself full of their newly laid eggs. 

The latino man was so caught up in his re-familiarization of the hungry little tendrils, he almost didn't notice how the rest of Cecil reacted to his vigorous attention. Carlos had all tendrils far back into his throat, sucking them off, maybe moaning a bit and really enjoying himself when Cecil pulled away from him just enough for him to notice.

“It's coming, I...” Cecil was delirious, beautifully debauched and panting heavily as he braced himself against the headboard. Carlos lifted his head but stayed close to watch. Even though Cecil had said the small eggs were easy, it took him a while to get it out. He still looked embarrassed and Carlos could not have that, pressing a kiss to the temple of his beautiful monster.

“You can do it,” he encouraged Cecil, “if I could, so could you.”

Cecil didn't seem to reassured by that, and since Carlos knew his boyfriend so well, he began to brush his fingers over Cecil's stomach again, muttering encouraging words under his breath. Not long after that, the first egg became visible between Cecil's legs. It seemed to glow a faint red in the dark bedroom, and Carlos watched in awe as each labored pant took the egg further. Finally, a low squelching sound was made as the egg made it out of Cecil's body and Carlos realized he had been holding his breath. He felt himself tremble, almost as if he had witnessed some tremendous event.

Carlos had known he had enjoyed laying the eggs, but watching Cecil... Carlos heart was beating like crazy, and he desperately tried to get back some control over himself. His cock, all but forgotten, had suddenly risen to jot straight up, probably draining his head of all the blood in the process. He desperately wanted to fuck Cecil, line himself up with the hole that Cecil had stuffed himself full of eggs with, fill his weird body with his cock and his ejaculate. He wanted to make the insides of Cecil so slick with his own cum that the eggs would tumble out of him all at once. He wanted to fit his penis snug between the eggs and come and come... 

“Carlos?”

Cecil looked over at him. Carlos desperately tried to make his brain work again, to form some semblance of a coherent thought over the dark lust that had invaded it. Cecil's eyes were hooded, his mouth slightly open, lips full and pinkish. Carlos leaned over and shakily picked up the egg, making a nest of the covers on the floor besides the bed. Then he leaned back, hand on Cecil's full, still so full, abdomen and crushed his lips to his lover's. Cecil tasted like pine and ocean and ozone and Carlos couldn't get enough of him, the sight of that egg had stirred something in him so deep he couldn't do anything than ride the wave of it, marveling at how lost he could become. Cecil was more than willing to sail along, and when Carlos palmed his tendrils again, Cecil shouted “yes, more!” and arched his heavy body up against his hand. The scientist kissed his way down Cecil's arm and mouthed at the tendrils, slick and warm. He hoisted Cecil's legs up on his shoulders and lined himself up, before submersing himself in Cecil. 

It was better than he ever thought, and it was suddenly too much. He couldn't lie on top of Cecil because of the eggs, so he tumbled backwards, dragging Cecil with him. Gravity pulled them closer together, until Cecil was riding him, the tip of Carlos' cock squeezed in between the hard spheres inside his lover. It was maddening just thinking about it, and he lied still there on the bed, blissed out at the sensation. And then, Cecil made a lazy roll with his body, and Carlos was the one that fisted the sheets for leverage. He could feel himself leak pre-cum already, and then there was Cecil's tendrils, and they were all aiming for one thing.

“Ahnnngh,” Carlos moaned as the first tendrils breached his entrance and aimed for his prostate gland. 

He arched into his eldritch monster, who looked less and less uncomfortable by the minute and more and more like his normal, sassy self. He reached down to lick at Carlos' nipples, giving his boyfriend a chance to settle, before he started humping him in earnest, short, rolling strokes that pressed the eggs around inside him. The tendrils in Carlos' ass was following the same erratic pace, and it didn't take long for Carlos to white out, his body bucking up. When he came back down, he saw Cecil lift himself off him and push. Three small eggs fell out after only a few pushes, and as soon as Cecil had put them away, Carlos kissed him greedily. He couldn't think, seeing Cecil like that, and he didn't even question it, because his blood had more important places to be than his frontal lobe. Carlos did his best to not be a complete animal, but it was hard, especially when Cecil played with so exquisitely. When Carlos panted “Can you, um...”, Cecil immediately flips over on all fours and burrow down his face in the pillow, moaning before Carlos even had time to get on his knees behind him. Cecil was still so deceptively young, they both were, and as Carlos lines up he suddenly has a weird feeling that they were being watched, and that they were about to make some kind of sin. He still grabbed hold of Cecil's hips, swaying uncomfortably.

“Cecil, is this alright?” he found himself blurting out.

Cecil looked up from his ostrich-like position. His eyes had definitely darkened, but he was still in control. His skin was covered in a layer of fine sweat, and he glistened in the light from the thunderstorm.

“I swear to the gods, Carlos, if you don't push inside me right now...” he growled.

Carlos thought nothing of it, a spike of want shooting through him as he pressed in and filled Cecil's body again. He only managed a few slow strokes and as he came again, he could feel more eggs pushing at him, pushing out. He stretched his legs up and helped Cecil move over. Some more red spheres almost fell out of Cecil, and Carlos could see now how his boyfriend might had fitted the biggest one inside him after all. A soon as they had moved the eggs to the makeshift nest, Cecil sat above him again, straddling the scientist with something dangerous in his still white eyes. 

“I could breed you right here, my wonderful scientist,” he growled, bending down to nibble on his chin and neck, before straightening up and rubbing his own abdomen in lazy circles. “Fill you with eggs, watch you take them so beautifully, watch you become big and heavy and full, so full...” 

Carlos might have laughed at the surreal idea of Cecil, full with eggs, filling him with new ones. He might, if he hadn't been so aroused by the thought. He groaned as the small liquid tendrils kept working at his prostate, making him come so hard he felt like he was going to pass out, but thankfully didn't. He wasn't even in heat, he was just horny. Cecil was gasping over him, more eggs following just by them moving in and out, Cecil hastily putting the little red spheres back in the nest. Now, he panted more, sitting up and pressing at his stomach, the big egg now sliding around, and Carlos thought it might be the most arousing sight he had ever seen. He saw that Cecil closed his eyes as the egg pressed further down, shivering.

“You can do it, love,” Carlos whispered. 

“It's so big...” Cecil panted.

Carlos couldn't help but notice the worry in all the want. He reached up and kissed Cecil's fingers. 

“It will be fine,” he promised, dark eyes watching his mate push. 

Cecil smiled, and then he cringed. He was still sitting over Carlos, and the scientist could still feel the muscles working, Cecil's thighs tensing. The tip of the egg slowly moved away, and Cecil took a shivering breath. When Carlos touched him, he felt the hard surface under his palm.

“Are you ready to push again?” he whispered, trying to ignore his erection. 

Cecil nodded and pushed again. The egg crowned, before disappearing again. Cecil wailed and tumbled backwards. Carlos felt the tip roll back inside his belly. Cecil was sweating, but his tendrils glistened and writhed in ecstasy. Cecil made exhausted sounds, hands back on his stomach.

“Maybe I can just keep it inside me for a while...” he mused as he heaved, “I could sleep for a little bit and try again...”

Carlos might have let him if he wasn't so painfully hard himself. He longed to see that egg emerge from Cecil's body, like his life depended on it. He crawled up from his lying position and gently rubbed Cecil's abdomen. 

“Can't you try again, right now?” he asked, not bothering to hide his arousal. “Please?”

Cecil glanced up at him, then followed his body with a lazy glint in his eyes.

“Well, when you ask so nicely...”

Cecil planted his feet and took a deep breath, pushing as he let it out. The egg crowned again. Carlos distractedly stroke his leaking cock, he couldn't help himself, too far gone to care. Cecil touched his abdomen, the tendrils writhing. The scientist leaned in and licked the insides of his boyfriends thigh, and Cecil shivered and arched his back, giving more room for the egg. He was crying from the exhaustion, his breath coming out in heavy shallow pants. With a final push, the egg slid out of him. Carlos stared at it. It seemed to glow as well, full of life. It sent a thrill along his body, he just stared for it for an eternity. Cecil's head had rolled back and Carlos placed the egg with the others before clumsily caring for his boyfriend. His groin hurt but Cecil's well-being was more important.

“How do you feel?” he asked Cecil, kissing his belly. 

Cecil lifted his head and glowered at Carlos, before grabbing him shoulders and kissing him sloppily. 

“Empty,” he grinned, “care to help me out?”

Carlos smirked and returned the kiss with gusto.

“With pleasure,” he said and straddled his radio host. 

Pushing into his center when he just had been stretched by the eggs was a new sensation. Cecil's walls fluttered, loose and warm from working so hard around the big egg. Carlos was determined not to come too soon, rubbing inside Cecil to make him buckle and worm around him, but he was already so aroused that it didn't take long before he stuttered and came, it never seemed to end and around him he could feel Cecil writhe as wet tendrils left glittering streaks across his butt cheeks.

~ooo~

The sunlight woke Carlos up, and he stretched, yawning, turning over to see Cecil lying next to him, a boy of fifteen. He looked down on himself. Still no change, he noted, and sighed. 

He looked down on the eggs, looking as innocent as ever, and smiled a little, remembering last night's activities. It felt so distant now, like a dream. Cecil had had tentacles again, and black eyes. Now, his radio host looked so normal, his mouth slightly agape, arms over his head.

Carlos touched himself, the sheets of the bed. He had thought they would have been covered in fluids or smelling weird. His memory was a little fuzzy as he reached out to Cecil and lifted the covers. There was no tentacles, only the normal human equipment he would expect to find. Cecil groaned at him and Carlos let the blanket go, a frown on his face. Had it happened or not?

He got up and reached down to touch the eggs. They were warm, warmer than he had expected. Had something actually changed?

Carlos brooded for a moment, then decided it didn't matter. He had been through a lot since he had come to Night Vale, and the town had changed everything, his perception of time, space and what was normal. And Cecil were his zenith, his center and his heart, what he based all his other expectations on. It might not be the most scientific one, but then again, science had never made him this happy, or horny. He curled up back to his boyfriend, who just sighed happily.

He could hear the girls tittering in their room. He would soon walk out to the two little miracles. But for now, he stayed close to Cecil, wanting nothing else and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, and had a reaction to it, I expect at least one comment/kudos telling me about it ;)


End file.
